The application relates to a storage disk direct drive including a motor and a bearing arrangement for rotatably supporting a hub that carries storage disks. In arrangements of this kind, as a result of the extreme accuracy required as a result of the increasingly small size of the storage disks of 2.5 to 1.8 or even 1.3 inches in diameter (1 inch=25.4 mm), it is difficult to observe the extreme tolerances and to meet the specific quality requirements which must be achieved in these motors. These requirements or errors relate to non-repeatable run out or NRR. In addition, the influence of temperature deviations must be compensated for. Furthermore, a specific load-carrying capacity must be guaranteed for the bearing arrangement and certain resonance frequencies must be avoided.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to design a massproducible subminiature motor by means of which the abovementioned properties are additionally obtained.